You'll Be In My Heart
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: Takes place one week after the Great Thaw. After Anna has a nightmare, it's up to Elsa to comfort her. Chapter 2, it's Anna's turn to comfort Elsa.
1. You'll Be In My Heart

Night had just fallen on Arendelle. The summer night was quiet and peaceful. Elsa had just finished her paperwork for trade. She was gonna start on something else, but she was having trouble keeping her eyes opened, so she decided it time to call it a night. However, her peaceful sleep didn't last very long. She was awakened by a cry. Anna's cry.

Elsa could hear Anna yelling "ELSA! NO!" In a short while, Elsa jumped out of bed, and ran toward Anna's room. Elsa arrived at Anna's door, opened it, and saw Anna tossing and turning in her bed while yelling "NO! ELSA!" Elsa went over to Anna and started shaking her. "Anna! Anna! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" After shaking Anna for a while, Anna finally opened her eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, and threw her arms around Elsa. "It was terrible!" Anna went on saying. "It was awful!" Anna then started crying on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa rubbed Anna's back, trying to get her to calm down. "Anna, its OK. Calm down. Relax." Anna let out a long sigh, starting to calm down. Elsa pulled away from Anna, and they both sat on the bed. "Now, what happened? she said.

Anna wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It was Hans. I saw him draw his sword. I tried to get to you, but I couldn't get to you, and then he..." Anna started crying again, putting her face in her hands. Elsa put her arms around her.

"Anna, its OK. I'm right here. Hans didn't get me. I'm here. It was just a dream." Finally, Anna made eye contact with her sister. "Anna, do you want me to sing to you? Maybe it will help you." Anna nodded.

_Come, stop your crying. It will be alright._

_Just take my hand. Hold it tight. _Elsa took hold of Anna's hand.

_I will protect you from all around you. Don't you cry._

"Any better?" asked Elsa. Anna's head shook "No."

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.___Anna threw her arms around Elsa, and Elsa embraced her tightly.

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here. Don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on._

_Now and forever more._

"Mom used to sing that to us whenever we had nightmares" Anna replied with a smile as she realeased Elsa.

"So, are you okay now? Did that help you?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, I'm okay now. Thanks to you." said Anna. "Thank you for reminding me that I will always be in your heart. I will always be in your heart, right?"

Elsa embraced Anna again. "Always." she whispered in Anna's ear before they realeased each other.

"Well," Anna started "You'll always be in my heart too." Anna began to cry again. "I love you, Elsa," she cried as she threw her arms around her neck again. "I don't ever want to lose you." Elsa started crying too and embraced Anna even tighter.

"I don't want to lose you either Anna." replied Elsa. "Not again. I couldn't bear it, because I love you so much!"

They both held each other and cried on each other's shoulders. They didn't ever want the hug to end. After a while, they realeased each other.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. "Do you think you will be able to go to sleep now?" Anna nodded and got under the covers. Elsa kissed her cheek, saying good night, and headed to the door. As she came to the door, she stopped and turned back to Anna, and finished her song,

_Yes, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart. Always._

She then closed the door, and went back to her room, and slept peacefully.

**This was my very first FanFiction. What did you think of it?**

Good?

Bad?

Could've been better?

Should I make a Part 2? Reviews are appreciated. THANKS FOR READING.Inspiration my HafanForever "I'll Always be Here for You."

Page 1 of 3


	2. I Can Control the Curse

Two weeks had passed since Anna's nightmare.. Things seemed to be getting better in Arendelle. The sun was shining, Elsa had control of her powers, she resumed her duties as queen, a very good queen too, and Elsa had the most important thing ever, a life that was normal. And for that time, everything was perfect. But then, that time ended for Elsa.

See, as queen, Elsa had lots of responsibility and duties to accomplish. She had to make sure the kingdom was well taken care of, and make sure trade and stuff all went well. Soon, she got very frustrated with all the work she had to do. It was all too much for her. She put her elbows on her desk and put her face in her hands. "I'm never gonna get any of this done. I'm just not fit to do this." Ice started foming around the room due to her frustation. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Came I come in?" Anna asked.

_Don't let her in. You don't want to hurt her again._ That was the first thought that came to Elsa's mind. "Go away, Anna."

Anna let out a small gasp. She couldn't believe those words came out of Elsa's mouth. She hated those three words. It meant that Elsa was shutting her out again. Thoughts started racing in her mind. _She's shutting you out again. Don't let her do it. Never again. Don't worry. She is just busy and needs to get stuff done. She is the Queen after all._ Anna hated all those thoughts racing in her mind. "NEVER AGAIN!" she yelled and barged in Elsa's room.

Elsa stood up from her desk with a shock. "Anna, stay away! Please! I don't wanna hurt you!"

Anna came closer and Elsa kept backing away. Anna then noticed the ice around the room.

"What's wrong, Elsa? Why is this happening?" asked Anna.

"I'm just frustrated."

"Well, maybe I can help you."

Anna, please go away. I'm gonna hurt you."

"Elsa, you won't ever hurt me."

"How do you know Anna? You don't know what my powers are capable of,"

"No. But I know what _you_ are capable of.

Elsa's eyes widened, with a confused look as well, wondering what Anna meant by that.

"What do you mean by that, Anna?"

"Elsa" Anna said as they both sat on Elsa's bed. "What I mean is, is that you use your powers for good, not bad. You don't use your powers in evil, but in love. You have control of your powers, Elsa, but it's up to you on how you use it."

"Yes, you're right, Anna. But what am I suppose to do? I lose control of my powers when I get mad. I can't help it. It just happens."

"Is it you can't control it, or you don't know how?"

Elsa didn't know how to answer that question.

"People get mad, Elsa. It's a natural thing in life. I get mad all the time. But what I've learned is that being mad doesn't get you anywhere. No matter what the problem is, you just gotta let it go."

"I've heard that somewhere before." said Elsa with a smile.

"I would hope so. I learned it from you." replied Anna with a larger smile.

"But what am I supppose to do when I get frustrated? I'm gonna get frustrated all the time as Queen and..." Anna gripped Elsa's shoulders.

"Just do what I do. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Think of what would help the frustration."

"What help you when your frustrated, Anna?"

"Thinking of you, Elsa. My sister. My only sister. The only person I have loved so much. And the person that loves me back, and would do anything for me, no matter what it know how to make me laugh when I'm sad. You know how to help me when I'm having a bad day. And no matter what I do, you always love me. That's what helps me. Knowing the fact that I have the greatest sister in the world, and who loves me with all her heart, and no one could ever replace you. And I have never loved anyone more then I love you."

Elsa then embraced Anna tightly. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. "Oh, Anna. That is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. You really mean that?"

"Of course I do." She pulled away from Elsa. "So, did that help any?"

"Yes, it did. Thank you Anna. Thank you for always being there for me when I need you most." The ice was melted from her room.

"You are always there for me, so I have to be here for you. That's what sisters are for."

"Well, thinking about you being here for me is definelty gonna help me when I'm mad, or scared, or stressed. Elsa then took Anna's hand and they both made eye contact. "Anna, did I ever tell you that I love you so much and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you?" Anna tried to hold back her tears, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, Elsa. I would't trade anything in the world for you either. You are the most amazing person in the world." Anna then pulled Elsa in for another tight embrace. After they released, Anna wanted to ask a question, but Elsa beat her to it.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"But, what about your work?" replied Anna with a puzzled look.

"It can wait. You are more important then duties and paperwork. So yes or no?"

" Oh Elsa! YES!"

The two girls then went to build a snowman, realizing how blessed they were to have each other.

**Inspriation by: SAK00.**

**Well, there you have it: part 2. I want to thank everybody for favoriting and following me and my story. I would also like to thank everybody for their encouragement. I will be doing more stories in the future, thanks to everyone. I don't know how to thank you. May God bless each and every one of you.**

**Thanks for reading. Until next time...**

Page 1 of 3


End file.
